Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stator capable of performing accurate temperature detection of a coil winding and a rotating electric machine including the stator.
Related Art
In a rotating electric machine, a coil winding is provided on a stator or a rotor. An electric current flows to the coil winding, when the rotating electric machine is driven. As a result, a conductor of the coil winding generates heat based on the electrical resistance of the conductor, and then temperature of the coil winding rises. Therefore, a technique is disclosed in which a temperature sensor is provided in the coil winding to detect the temperature (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-223673).
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-223673, the temperature sensor is provided at a coil end of the stator. Therefore, because of the effects of drafts of cooling air and the like, a temperature that is lower than the actual coil temperature is detected. As a result, a problem occurs in that the actual temperature of the rotating electric machine cannot be known.